


A Home for Misfits

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interview Tosh gave on her first day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for another project, but instead of dumping it completely, I modified this for hc_bingo and [comment_fic.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/180594.html?thread=39078770#t39078770)
> 
> hc_bingo: loss of job/income

I'm used to job interviews. I did a lot of interviews with companies when I was in uni. I did an interview with the Lodmoor Research Facility—that is, before I was arrested and before I was sacked. But when Jack tells me I have to do an interview with Suzie Costello, I have this feeling that something might start between us.

"Okay, lambikins, I need to give you your interview before you do anything with Torchwood," Suzie says to me. She's writing things on a clipboard. 

"Did you do this with Jack?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Miss Costello? Jack introduced you as a 'weapons specialist.' I expected Jack to give this interview, not you."

"Oh, of course I'm sure." Suzie clears her throat. 

"Oh, and you can call me Suzie. 'Miss Costello' makes me feel old. Name?"

"Toshiko Sato."

"No middle name or other names?"

"No. Not legally. People call me Tosh."

"Can I call you Tosh?"

"Yes."

"Date of birth?"

"19 September 1975."

"Height?"

"Five feet five inches."

"Weight in kilograms, please."

"Fifty-eight kilograms."

Suzie clears her throat. "Okay, now to the more important questions. Your last job?"

"Lodmoor Research Facility. Two years ago." I start to cry. I'm not sure why I'm crying, but I am. "I loved that job and UNIT took it away from me. They assumed I was dangerous and threw me into prison without me pleading my case. And UNIT forced me to sign a contract that made me unable to sue against anything they did to me." 

Suzie scoffs. "Yeah. UNIT's a bunch of twats, all right. Always have been. They harass us as much as Torchwood One does. But anyway, you are dangerous. Your bio says you had your pick of where you wanted to work after uni. Going back, you graduated at the top of your class in grade and uni. I can see why UNIT would want to jail you without trial. Working here's much better. I felt like an outcast before I joined Torchwood, and now I feel like I fit in. You'll fit in with Torchwood. Torchwood likes misfits. You'll be able to do whatever you want here. As long as we're helping people, Jack doesn't mind."

"Do you think I can work on the computer system?"

"Oh, the Mainframe. It's very slow. The last time it was worked on was in the mid-1990s. If I try to pull up, say the _You've Got Mail_ or _Space Jam_ pages, they load instantly, but if I try to look at a Blogger blog, it loads forever. You want to tackle that?"

My eyes widen. "Yeah, I'd love to tackle that."

"We've also got things that come out of the Rift. We could use someone to look at that stuff and see how it works."

I shake my head. Working at Torchwood doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be.

"There is one thing you need to learn to do before you join Torchwood."

"What's that?"

"Gun practice. I'll teach you myself. You'll feel much better. You can pretend the targets are everyone who imprisoned and betrayed you. It's like therapy, but a lot more violent. "

Suzie grabs my hand. "Let's go."


End file.
